


Temporary Bliss

by JamieS1025



Series: Band AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Backstage, BoldYuuri, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Interviews, M/M, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieS1025/pseuds/JamieS1025
Summary: Yuuri releases a new song that causes quite the scandal.[Backstage interview]





	Temporary Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri is basically The Cab at this point  
> And Viktor mixes his style.  
> Sorry, not sorry.

_Two years pre-marriage…_

“Katsuki Yuuri blew the record labels out of the water this weekend with the release of his new track, _Temporary Bliss_. Speculation revolves around the sudden release of the song in collaboration with recent pictures of his current boyfriend, Viktor Nikiforov, who was spotted at a late-night rendezvous with his long-time band-member, Mila Babicheva. Rumors were featured on TMZ as the pair was seen leaving several venues together last month. These events follow the September scandal involving Katsuki’s long-term media assistant, Phichit Chulanont, who posted a few risky photos of the two to Instagram. Many assumptions have been made that trouble is brewing in paradise for the famed rock couple. Brought to you first by E Entertainment, Anya is live at the Nikiforov performance tonight with an exclusive interview from the Katsuki Yuuri himself.

Anya, are you with us?”

“Yes, thank you, Hisashi. Anya live here at Madison Square Garden where the famous Viktor Nikiforov is set to take stage any minute now. Current boyfriend and famed love interest, Katsuki Yuuri is here with me live for a backstage exclusive interview of his new debut song, _Temporary Bliss._ Thank you for agreeing to meet with us, Mr. Katsuki.”

“Yuuri is fine. The pleasure is mine.”

Anya smiles at the response, angling her body to support the microphone and keep her guest in the camera zone. “Yuuri, there has been quite a stir about your new song. Tell us, should we be worried?”

“I don’t think so.”

“The song makes many references about an unhappy relationship. Any truth to these words?”

Yuuri laughs, “No, definitely not.”

The reporter looks unconvinced. “It seems like convenient timing to release such an… expressive… song after the current photos surfaced. What’s your take on the relationship between Viktor Nikiforov and Mila Babicheva?”

“Honestly?” Yuuri asked, contemplating his answer. “Mila is a very good friend. I don’t believe there is anything to be told about their relationship aside from that.”

“Care to comment on the very close relationship you seem to have with your media assistant, Phichit Chulanont?”

Yuuri grimaces. “I thought we were over that.”

“Over what?” Anya asked, excitement in her voice. Finally, maybe she's has caught something.

“Peach and I are just friends. There is nothing romantically going on between us.”

“You seem sure about this, tell me, what is the story behind this song then?”

“Well, I really believe that every artist is trying to paint a picture…” Yuuri trails off, something off camera catching his eye. He mouths something undetermined, returning his attention to the camera. “Uh, sorry, so as I was saying, we are all trying to tell a story. I wanted to tell a story about a person who was just tired of their current relationship but struggling to let go.…”

He never finishes his statement as Viktor comes walking into the frame. He glances between Anya and the camera reluctantly. “Sorry, sorry,” he acknowledges respectively. Yuuri turns to meet him, adjusting the front of his custom leather jacket. “I’m about to go on.”

Yuuri hums appreciatively, cupping Viktor’s face to pull him down so that their lips meet lightly. “Knock em’ dead,” he whispers in the small space between them and then kisses Viktor again. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Viktor murmurs back, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s forehead. He is then whisked away to open his show. Yuuri watches him with a proud smile.

A clearing of a throat brings the younger man back the present moment, blushing lightly on the tip of his nose. “Uh, sorry, what was I talking about?”

The camera focuses back on Anya, but her face is staring after Viktor’s retreating form. “Does his jacket say _Property of Katsuki Yuuri_?”

Smirking, Yuuri crosses his arms over his chest. “Oh, well… would you look at that.”

The camera pans over to Viktor’s retreating form, back proudly displaying his boyfriend's name. Right before taking the stage, Viktor glances over his shoulder and winks at the camera. Yuuri can be heard laughing off-screen.


End file.
